No Longer Broken
by Charmedfan90
Summary: What if Bella had at the moment of the Cullens returning let Jacob take her away? Bella will no longer be broken....
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan couldn't believe she had almost died; for someone who just left her in the middle of the forest. She shivered lightly as Jacob drove her home. She knew that he was furious with her, and he had every right to be. His hand moved over towards her heater, and turned it on. He took a glance at her, and he let out a sigh. He was planning on yelling her, but after seeing her wounded look he softened his glare. "Bells..." he sighed, bringing her close to his body. She was ice cold and soaked to the bone. "Why couldn't you wait for me?" he whispered sadly. She had never seen him look so broken before. "You...you weren't trying to kill yourself were you?" he asked in a hoarse voice. She looked up at him, and shook her head.

"Jacob I'm so sorry," she managed to croak out. Tears flew out of her eyes, and Jacob frowned at that instant. He knew that she was just upset; he needed to let her know that things were going to be okay. He brought her closer and made calming shushing noises. "Jake...I don't know what's wrong with me...I don't want to be broken anymore. I don't want to freeze up every time the-," she took a calming deep breath, "the Cullens are mentioned," she felt the familiar pain in the gaping hole, but Jacob tightened his arm around her. She felt the pain fade away again, and it was then that she realized that how much Jacob helped her.

"I got you babe," he whispered, "we are going to talk late about what happened...but right now I am just so happy that you're alive. I could sing...which would make anyone's ears bleed," he said huskily as they came to a stop in front of her house. He held her and brushed her lips across her forehead. As his warm lips brushed against her forehead, she realized how much she truly did love the young man holding her. He has been there for her ever since Edward left her. She was prepared to feel the pain in her heart again, but when it didn't show it surprised her. As he pressed another gentle kiss to her forehead he murmured, "I know you don't feel the same about me as I do about you..." she managed to look up as he uttered those words. There was so much pain apparent in his eyes, it made her almost start crying again. She never realized how much she hurt him with all this; any other girl would have been smart enough to take a great man like Jacob. She took a deep breath; would it be that hard to reciprocate those same feelings for him? Before he could continue, she reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder to lift herself to his eye level. "Bells?" he questioned in a soft voice, wondering what was going on.

Confusion was written all over his face, and she moved her hand to his face. He gazed at her, wondering what she was trying to get at. Could she finally have seen that she actually did love him? Was the only woman he would ever love finally coming to him? He closed his eyes, hoping that this wasn't a dream, or that she was hallucinating or something. She knew she needed to move on, and Jacob truly loved her. He said up and down that he would never leave her. She needed something healthy and loving; just what he could provide. She closed her eyes and the first time ever, she initiated a kiss. He wasn't stoic like Edward was; he eagerly returned her kiss. His lips lovingly moved over hers, and he lightly placed his hand behind her head drawing her in closer. Finally they had to pull away, so they could both breathe. He rested his forehead against hers, wondering if he was dreaming. "Bella..." he whispered huskily, "that was....amazing," he pulled his head up lightly. "Where does this put us?" he questioned, hoping she wasn't seriously messing with his head.

"Jacob...I'm tired of being broken," she murmured. Before he could try and reassure her, she stopped him. "And I am tired of being a zombie...I'm hurting everyone around me," she felt tears in her eyes, "I know I don't deserve you, but if you will still have me..." she was about to say more, but Jacob's lips descended on to hers once again. He felt a leap of joy go throughout his entire body as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Oh Bella...my Bells," he gasped in between kissing her mouth. As he kissed her; he didn't hold back or treat her like glass. He pulled away, and gave grinned the special grin just for her. He stopped and looked towards the house. Jacob thought that Charlie would be home soon; he should probably get Bella inside and warmed up. She pressed her body closer to his, not wanting to let go of him yet. "Bells...as much as I am loving this; we should probably get you inside to get warmed up," he suggested in a soft voice. She nodded her head, and just as he opened up the driver door, he smelt the stench of vampire; a scent all too familiar. "Vampire..." Jacob growled, slamming the door.

"Is....is it Victoria?" she questioned in a fearful tone.

"No..." his growl deepened, knowing that she knew who it could be.

"Jake..." she whispered, bringing her body closer to his again. "Drive....ok?" she questioned, settling herself into him, tearing off that last part of her addictive life. Jacob was shocked; she didn't even try to fight him...she was encouraging him to go. Even though she said that she wanted to leave, he couldn't help but snake his arm around her as he started to drive away from the Swan's house. Bella buried herself into Jacob's side, shivering lightly.

Feeling how cold she was, he crushed her closer to him. He hoped hat his body was warming hers up; he was also thinking if she meant it when she didn't want to be broken anymore. It seemed like she had been trying, but who knows? "Bella..." he murmured lightly, running a hand through her hair. She was barely awake. "You can go to sleep when you get to my house...I don't think its safe for you to be sleeping when you are like this..." she stirred and kept her eyes on the road in front of her. He wished that she would just say something. "Bells...I'm sorry," he murmured, he just wished that she could change back to who she was.

"What for?" she questioned softly.

"I just don't know what to do anymore...I can't seem to help you. Seeing you in this much pain all the time...I just hate seeing you like this," he breathed.

"No...Jake!" she cried suddenly, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Don't leave me too," she started to sob. He pulled into his garage, and fully pulled her into a tight embrace. He ran her hands up and down her back, making soft shushing noises.

"Bella...oh Bella," he murmured as he cradled her against him. "I would never ever leave you," he promised. He grabbed her face and pulled it up so she could look at him. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you," she nodded through her tears. He kissed her quivering lips, and felt her respond. She was starting to look paler by the moment. "Come on...lets get you inside," he whispered. He carried her inside of the house, and pulled out a towel. He dried her off as best as he could, and then sat her down on his computer chair. As soon as she was settled, Jacob went into his dresser and pulled out the smallest clothes that he could find. Thankfully, he managed to keep some things before he wolfed out so they wouldn't be horribly big on Bella. "Here..." she gingerly took the clothes, and moved to the bathroom.

He knocked lightly on the door, and called out, "Hey Bella...I need to go and let the pack know that..." he wasn't sure how she would take hearing the Cullens name.

"I know...go warn them about the Cullens," she murmured, as she pulled on his clothes. She heard Jacob leaving his room. She sighed and opened up the door. She looked around and saw that he had pictures of him with his friends and the pack, and then saw pictures of him with her. Them as children, and then newer pictures of them together now. She saw how skinny and dead to the world she was. She then walked down to his bed, and laid down. She thought about Jacob Black as she closed her eyes. She knew that a part of her loved her best friend; she couldn't deny that to herself anymore.

Jacob walked back in and saw that Bella was on his bed, "Hey..." he murmured, pulling the sheets out from under her. He tucked her into bed, and just as he was pulling away she grabbed his hand. "Do you want me to stay here?" he questioned softly. She nodded her head, and he slowly laid down next to her. How long had he had dreamed for this moment? He shook his head; he couldn't think about that right now. She cuddled up next to him, and leaned her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating steadily; it was definitely different than the cold and stoneless heart she was used to not hearing. "Its ok...relax," he murmured, running a and through her hair. She slowly calmed down, and felt herself dosing off.

"What about Charlie?" she questioned.

"He's staying with the Clearwaters tonight; he didn't want Sue to be alone," Jacob breathed; he was wondering how the Clearwater kids were. He then looked down at Bella, and saw she had a look of guilt in her eyes. "Bells..." he murmured, "you sure you are ok?" he asked, feeling a heaviness behind his eyes. He was exhausted; with his diligent in searching for Victoria. Bella was his whole entire life; he couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to her. While he was thinking, he tightened his arms around her. Bella knew that he was deep in thought; a part of her didn't want to disturb him, but she had to make sure that he would rest.

"I'm ok Jake..." she whispered in a soft voice, placing a hand on his face. "Please just give me some piece of mind and sleep a little bit?" she questioned with a yawn. He was extremely afraid that if he fell asleep that it would all just be a messed up nightmare.

"I...I just don't want this to be another dream," he admitted to her, "I just don't want to wake up alone again," he never thought that he would admit that to her.

"I promise that I won't leave Jake..." she murmured tiredly, "I am going to sleep now...just please sleep too...." she breathed in his earthy scent for a moment more and felt sleep overtake her. She was so comfortable in his arms, it was almost like heaven. Jacob felt the small body on top of him relax as she drifted back to sleep. He ran his hands through her long hair, and he started to close his eyes. He didn't want to sleep, but he did anyways.

_Not sure where I am going to go with this fiction, but who knows? Thanks for those who read and review! Have a great day, and happy reading and writing! _


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob Black felt something in his bed next to him, and then opened up his eyes to see Bella curled up against his body. It really wasn't a dream; he couldn't believe it. His hands slowly reached out and brushed one of his hands through her hair. He felt her shiver and he brought her closer to his body. He felt himself relax again and closed his eyes. She stopped shivering and pressed herself closer to him. Unfortunately, his peaceful rest was going to have to be interrupted by a knocking on his door. Bella stirred, but didn't wake up. He unwrapped his arms from her body, and opened up his door.

"Hey Dad," he murmured, rubbing his neck. "I know you are probably wondering what Bella is still doing here," he hadn't really had the chance to explain to his father what she was doing in his bed. Lucky for him though, his father was a lot more understanding than most. "The Cullens came back..." Billy Black didn't need anymore information than that.

"Did she come here willing Jacob?" Billy questioned.

"She came over willingly," he whispered, still in shock.

"Alright...I'm letting you off the hook this time...just please let me know next time ok?" Billy wheeled out of his room, and Jacob walked back to his bed. She looked so peaceful when she slept; the only other time he had seen her sleeping is when he watched her from his patrolling. She would be thrashing and crying. It was nice to see that finally going away. He thought about crawling back into bed with her, but then heard his stomach growl. He walked into the kitchen and made himself a huge bowl of cereal; then as an afterthought made a bowl for Bella. He walked back into his room, and saw she had woken up.

"Hey Bella," he said softly. She smiled lightly at him, and he brought her the bowl of cereal. "Wasn't sure if you were hungry or not," he handed her the bowl.

"Thanks Jake," she said taking the bowl. She felt the bed shift as he sat down next to her. He instantly warmed her body back up, and she felt at ease once more. "I...I can't believe they're back," she whispered, looking down at the bowl of food. She felt a warm arm wrap around her, and she looked up at him.

"You are going to be okay Bells," he murmured. "I'm going to be right here with you...I'm not going anywhere..." he promised her, "I hope you know that," he looked at her face, scanning for her reaction. She suddenly threw her arms around his shoulders, burying her face into his neck. "I know that you are scared...but you don't have to be anymore," she nodded into his shoulder and felt him put his bowl away. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, "It will be okay,"

"I know..." she whispered, "just....just be patient with me?" she asked, sounding so vulnerable.

"Of course," he murmured. She lifted her head, and smiled at him. "Thank you for taking a chance with me," he mumbled. She didn't say anything after that, just started to eat. She smiled lightly, and Jacob felt his heart warm up a little bit. He was glad to see some color returning to her face. Doing okay?" he couldn't help but question. A part of him thought that she was going to regret going back to his house; that she would want to go back to the Cullens.

"Yeah..." she said truthfully. "Just a little nervous about going home. I don't want them to be there," she whispered. He tightened his arms around her, and brushed his lips across her forehead.

"I'll be right there with you Bells," he promised. "I just wish your house was down here," he said solemnly. "You wouldn't be in danger..."

"Its not your fault Jacob," she whispered to him. She pressed her lips against his, and he smiled into it. She was glad to see him happy; for once it was here who actually caused something great to happen. "So...what is the pack going to do about the Cullens being back in town?" she questioned. Jacob stiffened when she mentioned the pack, "Did I say something wrong?" she bit her lip.

"No...Sam doesn't want to break the treaty, but with Victoria out there still...he is willing to keep the peace with the Cullens as long as they keep up their end of the treaty," Jacob breathed. Before he could say much more, he heard a cellphone ringing. "That's yours right?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah...but if it was my Dad, he would probably call the house. Just ignore it," she murmured, snuggling into him. He nodded his head, and saw that she inhaled the bowl of cereal already.

"Wow...you are more hungry than I originally thought," he commented, grabbing his bowl as well. He brought it down to her level, so she could snag some. He could always grab another bowl; and he would do anything to keep her with him. "Hey...I was thinking about either taking a walk on the beach, or maybe working on the Rabbit. Sam said he would keep an eye out on things. He just wanted to make sure that there isn't anymore vamps coming around Forks,"

"Okay," she murmured.

"Bells...are you sure you are okay with this?" he questioned. Sure they had kissed a couple times, but he didn't want to get his hopes up again.

"I meant what I said yesterday," she admitted to him. "Even though I don't seem like it at the moment, I am slowly getting better...and its because of you," she whispered. "Come on..." she said, gently tugging his hand. "You said you wanted to walk on the beach?" she questioned. He nodded his head, and then hopped to his feet. He threw his arm around her shoulders, and felt a grin hit his face. When he took a glance at Bella and saw a grin lighting her face. "I'm glad that you are so happy Bells,"

"Me too..." she said to him. At least Dad will be happy that I'm not going to be zombie girl anymore...he was always rooting for you ya know," his grin widened, and they hit the beach. It was still wet from the storm from the previous night, and Bella couldn't help but feel nervous. She knew that Victoria had trailed her here.

"Don't worry," he murmured, "if she was anywhere near here, I woulda smelt her by now," he felt her body relax. It almost felt like old times, but it felt like she was actually there to be with him this time; not just for the adrenaline rush.

"I kinda wish I could just stay here," she admitted aloud.

"Me too Bells..." as much as he loved shape shifting into a giant wolf; he missed just being normal with Bella. Even though a part of her was using him, it was the best times he can ever remember having. Maybe since she was here now, they could make newer and better memories. "Thank you for saying that," he mumbled lowly. Bella smiled and just leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Are you doing okay?" she questioned.

"Just worried about the Clearwaters..." he said numbly. She knew that he had viewed Harry Clearwater as family, so she felt worried for him. She stopped their walking, and wrapped her arms around his waist, crushing him to her body. He nuzzled his head into her neck, and tightened his arms around her. "Thanks Bells," he mumbled. He gave her a small smile, and pecked her sweetly on the lips. "I guess I should take you back to your house...." he really didn't want her to go back to her house, "Charlie probably needs you too," Bella just nodded her head, wishing she could stay and be with Jacob. They walked back into his house and saw that Charlie was there. She pulled away from Jake, and hugged Charlie.

"I'm so sorry Dad," she murmured. Charlie seemed very surprised; he hadn't seen Bella so focused on anything since Edward Cullen had dumped her in the middle of a forest. He pulled away lightly, and gave the teens a look.

"I still got to go to work....Bells...I.." he didn't know what to say. "I may not be home tonight...going to be-,"

"Its okay Dad," she murmured, "take the time you need," she whispered. He nodded weakly, and looked at her and Jacob.

"I...I would feel more comfortable if you weren't in the house alone," he murmured. "Alice was at the house earlier," he mentioned softly. "I'm not sure if-,"

"If its alright with you and Billy, I'd prefer to stay here," she murmured. He just nodded his head; he had way too much on his mind to even worry about her just staying with a guy. He pressed a quick kiss on her forehead, and walked out the door. She turned to Jacob and looked up at him. She was beginning to realize how selfish she was when she was being zombie girl.

"So we can..." he started, but was interrupted by her wrapping her arms around him to plant a kiss on his lips. When she pulled her lips away, Jacob had a grin lighting his face. "Thank you Bella," he seemed much happier now. "So I was thinking..." he murmured, "I know you aren't much for social gatherings, but Sam and Emily are going to be having a bonfire after the....the funeral," he swallowed lightly before he continued, "I would really like it if you went there with me," he had lost some of his courage with talking to Bella. She was acting...normal again; and he didn't want to mess up with her again.

"Jake of course I will go," she whispered, taking his hands. He grinned once again, and he wrapped her arms around her and twirled her around. She let out a laugh, and heard his husky laugh mingling with hers. "So...I was thinking of making some sort of care package for the Clearwaters..."

"That sounds like a really good idea there Bells," he said.

"We don't have to do that if you don't want to..." she murmured, wanting him to think about himself for a little bit.

"Your care packages usually come with cookies," he said with a grin. "And your cookies are awesome,"

"Alright...we can either stay here or go to my house where I know we have the things for food," That made Jake somber up a little bit, "Did I say something wrong?" she questioned.

"Not sure how it will be if we run into the vamps. Maybe we could just go to the store around here and get stuff," he murmured reluctantly.

"Thats okay..." she murmured. "We can go whenever you want," Jacob grinned; she was actually trying to be better. He had finally gotten through.

_Sorry that its so open ended but I wasn't sure where to go with this particular fiction as of yet. But I thought some of the readers would appreciate an update. Anyways, read my other Twilight fic, The Trouble With Love Is; there is plenty of chapters to read while I try to update both of these....anyways, hope you enjoyed it. _


	3. Chapter 3

Bella Swan sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror; she knew that this day had to come when she may run into the Cullens. She couldn't just wrap her mind around the fact that they were back; she thought about what she had originally wanted and now found how repulsive that felt now. She bit her lip, and headed down the stairs. "Hey Bella," Charlie said to her.

"Hi Dad," she said, still nervous about being at school.

"Bells; do you want to stay home today?" he questioned, "I know that the Cullens are back..."

"Its okay," she whispered, "but thanks Daddy," she said. "I got to face them eventually," she murmured. He hugged her gently, and then she went off towards her car; which Jacob had nicknamed the Beast. She smiled as she thought about Jacob and kept him in mind as she opened up her car door and got ready to go. As she started up her car, she looked in the rear view mirror and saw a giant russet colored wolf hiding in the trees. She rolled down her window and waved at the wolf with a smile. She knew it was Jacob as soon as his tongue came out and he gave her a doggy smile. As much as she hated him not being in school, she wasn't going to get at him for it. He had a lot to deal with, but no matter what she said, his first priority was her.

She turned on the radio, and smiled as Kelly Clarkson's My Life Would Suck Without You blared on. Her mood brightened immediately as she continued her way onto her high school. She knew that things were going to be okay; every once in a while she saw Jacob in her rear view mirror. He was keeping his promise; and she knew that meant the world to him. As she arrived on school grounds, she couldn't see Jacob anymore. Her mood dampened slightly, but she tried to keep a positive outlook on the day.

As she continued her classes throughout the day, she had managed to avoid the Cullens most of the time. She had seen Alice try and approach her a few times, but miraculously Bella had managed to walk away without any incident. She went towards her car and then she felt herself being lifted into the air. "Bells!" Jacob cried out, twirling her around. She grinned and turned herself around in his embrace to face him.

"Hey Jake," she murmured, hugging him back. "I'm glad that you are here," she mumbled into his ear.

"Really?" he questioned hesitantly, "I thought you would be mad that I was watching you," he admitted, "and not in class,"

"Well as long as you don't make a habit of this," she told him, "I don't want you to get in trouble for cutting class,"

"I know that Bells; I just didn't want you to be alone on the first day they were back in town," he mumbled in a soft voice. She smiled at his thoughtfulness and kissed him on the lips. "So...what do you want to do?" he asked. Before she could answer she heard footsteps approaching them. Before Bella could see who it was, she felt Jacob stiffen.

"Bella...what are you doing with that...that dog?" Alice Cullen's voice appeared out of nowhere. Bella heard him growl, and felt him begin to shake.

"Don't call him a dog," Bella snapped at her, "what gives you the right to even try to talk to me after what you and your family did?" Jacob felt himself stop shaking, and saw the Pixie vampire glower at him.

"Bella...we were just trying to protect you-," she started.

"And you left me unprotected; I've had vamps chasing me ever since you all left. If it wasn't for Jacob and the rest of the pack, I'd be dead," she took a deep breath and turned to Jacob, "Jake...can...can you drive me home?" she asked, pulling her keys out of her purse. He turned his head towards her, and saw her shaking slightly. He took her keys from her hands, and led her to the passenger side. Alice took a step closer to them, and he let out a growl. She backed off, and Jacob got into the driver's seat. He started up her monster of a truck, and headed towards her house. He heard her breathing get difficult, and turned to her.

"Oh...Bells..." he mumbled, seeing that she was sobbing softly. He slowly stopped the truck at a stoplight, and reached out to Bella. She looked over to him and instead of drawing her arms around her middle to try and keep herself together, she went over to him and let the tears she always held in around her friends. "Its going to be alright honey," he murmured, running a hand through her hair. She nodded her head against his shoulder, but didn't say anything.

"Thank you Jake," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I promise Jacob...I'm going to get better..."

"I know you will Bells," he said, giving her a small smile.

"You always have so much faith in me," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," she whispered, finally stopping her sobbing. Jacob finally arrived at her house, and he fully bundled her into his arms. When they finally pulled away a bit, he saw her with a grin on her face.

"Lets get you inside," he murmured, kissing her softly on the lips. He saw that Charlie wasn't home, and pulled out his wallet to see how much cash he had left. "Well lets get us inside, then I'm going to order us a pizza,"

"That sounds good," she mumbled in a soft voice.

"Sam gave me day off," Jacob said with a huge grin, "so it can just be me and you for without all the drama, and wolf stuff," Bella was glad to see him so happy, and it would be nice not to worry about Victoria as much as she had been. Plus Jacob was right there with her, so there wasn't anything that could happen to her.

"That sounds pretty amazing Jacob," she said with a light laugh.

"I'm glad honey," he said to her.

"Just give me a couple minutes to clean myself up...make yourself at home," she said, kissing him lightly on the lips. She walked up the stairs, and went into the bathroom. She looked like a mess; her eyes were bloodshot and her mascara was running. She splashed some water onto her face, and started to wash her face. Once she was fresh faced, she smiled at herself in the mirror. She trolled down the stairs, and saw the young Quilulite man lounging on the couch watching TV. She smiled and walked over to the couch.

"Hey Bells," he said to her flashing her a smile, "so what do you want to do?" he questioned, grabbing her hand.

"How about a movie?" she questioned, "You can go ahead and pick from what we have; I'm going to go grab a couple sodas," she said. Before she pulled her hand away, she pressed a kiss to his lips. She saw him flash a huge grin at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. She walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a couple sodas. Before she could turn around, she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her. She sighed, and leaned back into him.

"You doing alright?" he questioned, tightening his arms around her.

"Doing ok...just still thinking about avoiding them at school all day," she admitted. Jacob tightened his arms around her, and leaned his chin into her neck. "I'll be ok Jake...you don't have to worry about me," she whispered. He turned her around, and had her look up to his face.

"You worry about everyone except yourself," he said in a soft voice, "and I don't mind being the man to worry about you," she smiled lightly. Before he could try and say any more reassuring words, the doorbell rang. "That must be the pizza," he mumbled, kissing her on the lips once before heading towards the front door. He grabbed his wallet, and pulled out a couple bills to pay the pizza guy. He opened up the door, and Jacob felt himself getting pissed. The Cullens were nearby and that was making him uneasy. "Thanks," Jacob said, giving him the money and taking the pizza. He took a deep breath, and walked back into the kitchen. He plastered on a smile for Bella, but he knew that he wasn't going to fool her for long.

"Jake..."

"Pizza's here," he said, trying to avoid her gaze. She knew that something was bugging him, but she wasn't sure if she should call him on it. She decided to wrap her arms around his waist, and leaned her head against his chest. He put down the pizza boxes, and pulled her in close. "My Bells..." he breathed, closing his eyes. She wondered what was going on with her boyfriend, but whatever it was she knew that she had to be there for him. "Bells...they're here," he murmured after a couple minutes. "I know we just got here-," he started.

"Jake...you clearly aren't comfortable being here," she mumbled. He frowned lightly; feeling that she was going to throw him out of the house. "Just let me go grab my coat and we can go down to the Rez," he looked down at Bella in surprise. "You look surprised," she said softly.

"I...I thought you were going to tell me to just go," he admitted, rubbing his neck lightly with his hand. Before he could say anything more, she wrapped her arms around him once more. Her hands went up and down his back. "Alright..." he said nervously. She pulled away and grabbed her jacket out of the closet. "I just wish for one night..." he growled, running a hand through his hair.

"I know...me too," she whispered, "but you have to know that no matter what the situation, I am glad that we are together," after hearing that, he felt himself relax slightly. She wrapped an arm around his waist, and leaned her head on him.

"Thanks for saying that Bells," he said to her. "Are you sure that you are going to be ready to face them?" she inhaled shakily, and nodded her head. He grabbed one of the pizzas, and brought Bella close to him. "Things are going to be ok," he assured her. The limo doors opened up and out came Alice, Jasper, and Emmett came out of the car and headed towards Bella and Jacob. He tensed up as the leeches came closer and closer towards the couple.

"Jake..." she tried to say soothingly, but her words didn't seem to phase him. He tried to take a few calming breaths, but ended up inhaling the scent of the vamps. "What are you guys doing here?" she shot at the Cullens.

"We were just watching you...making sure that-," Emmet started to say, but was cut off by Bella.

"No...don't even start with me," she growled, "All of you left me,"

"Bella...we didn't have a choice-," Alice tried to explain, and Bella just looked at her.

"No choice," she snapped at the people she used to consider family, "There is always a choice! You guys just didn't want to stand up to Edward!" he had this effect on people where they just followed him like he was some sort of god. She had finally escaped.

"Well...we are back now to help save you from Victori-,"

"They don't need the likes of you protecting her," Jacob growled. He pulled himself and Bella further away from the Cullens. Before he could get her to her truck; two enormous wolves came up next to them. The Cullens slowly backed away from Bella and Jacob.

"Alright...alright..." Alice said, raising her hands up in defeat. The family went back into the car, and drove off. Bella buried her face into Jacob's warm chest, and he held her tightly against him. The sounds of bones shifting around formed into Sam, and Embry. They quickly put on some shorts, and Sam headed towards Jacob, and heard him growl.

"Jake...its ok..." Sam said, "they are gone man," Jacob slowly started to calm down, but he refused to let go of his Bella. She looked towards the Alpha and saw him moving backwards. "I know you are upset, but it would be best to get her back to La Push..." That snapped him out of it, and he gently pulled her a little bit away from his body.

"Bells..." he said softly.

"Jacob, why don't you take her truck and go down to La Push with her?" Sam suggested, "we are going to follow behind you ok?" Jacob just nodded, and opened up her truck as the other two shapeshifters went back towards the forest to shift back to the giant wolves. Bella hated how silent Jacob was as he started up the truck.

"Jake..." Bella murmured, scooting next to him. "Things are going to be okay," she assured him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I am going to keep you safe Bella, I promise," Jacob mumbled, throwing one of his arms around her. "I can't lose you...." she didn't want him to feel this way. She was right there, and she had no plans of changing that at all. She reached up and grabbed his hand squeezing it tightly.

"Jake...I'm not going anywhere...I want you to know that alright?" she said. He nodded his head, and finally felt himself calm down. He looked down at her for a moment, and flashed her a grin.

"That means a lot to hear that Bells," he admitted, feeling his hand on the wheel loosen slightly. "We can get Victoria without their help,"

Before he could try to convince her more, she stopped him, "I know Jacob...I know. I got faith in you and the rest of the pack," Jacob seemed happier once she said that. "I'm here one hundred percent," she assured him. With that thought in mind, he drove in a better mindset towards his house.

_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I know I'm not updating much, but know I'm still here! Hope you enjoyed_


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob Black sighed as he entered the La Push border; he felt safe once more being much closer to the pack and hi home. He took a glance towards Bella, and saw her posture relax too as she saw the La Push sign. He smiled lightly, and continued to focus on the road. "Hey Bells...could you grab me a slice of pizza?" he questioned, as he saw the box was in the back. She chuckled lightly, and he was glad to hear that coming from her. "What? I get hungry," he teased with a pout on his face.

"That might take a few years off you," she warned as she reached behind them to grab him a slice. He rolled his eyes playfully and took the offered slice.

"It doesn't matter, I still have at least ten years on you still," he teased back, taking a bite of the slice. She just shook her head, and went back to focusing on the road in front of her. After a couple moments of silence, Jacob noticed that Bella had a contemplative look on her face. "You ok Bells?" he questioned, as he finished off the slice. She nodded her head, but didn't say anything else. He shook his head; he knew that she was lying. She was probably worried about the Cullens coming after her still; he didn't know what he could do to placate her fears. Jacob reached out for one of her hands, and she took it. He started to gently tug on her hand and she smiled before scooting close to him. He threw his arm over and across her shoulders bringing her close.

"I'm doing better now," she admitted, as her head laid gently on his shoulder.

"You don't have to be so nervous around the pack you know?" he said suddenly, "They really do like you. We aren't going anywhere,"he promised, feeling her sidle a bit closer. "I'm not going anywhere," he added trying to make her feel better.

"I'm going to be alright," she murmured, "I'm already doing better than before," she reminded him.

"And I'm proud of you for it," he said to her, "and I'm so glad that you are with me," he admitted once more with a smile. "Both Clearwaters are starting to show signs of becoming like the rest of us," he said sadly, "With all of the Cullens back...and Victoria with the Newborns...." he sighed suddenly. Bella knew that she needed to make him feel better. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, and felt him relax against her body. They reached his house and as he turned off her car, she ran a hand through his hair.

"Its going to be alright," she whispered to him.

"Sometimes I just feel like that we aren't doing anything at all," he whispered, letting his hands fall limply to his lap. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Jake..." she murmured, "you have done so much for me. You and the pack have protected me from so many vamps," she wrapped her arms around his neck forcing him to look towards her. "You have saved me from myself; made me live again. You and the pack have done an amazing job," she promised him, making him look up at her.

He grinned suddenly, and pressed a warm kiss on the lips. "Thank you Bells," he said, his mood had immediately brightened. Seeing him like this made her smile up at him as well. She thought back towards when she was dating Edward and began to see how wrong she was about being in a relationship. He controlled everything they did; Jacob never did. "Are you ok?" he asked after bringing her closer.

"Yeah...I'm ok," she murmured. "Just thinking about things," he pulled out the keys to her truck and he opened up the door. She untangled herself from him to open up her door as well. For once she grabbed initiated the hand holding between her and him. He grinned and rubbed his thumb against her knuckles.

Before they could go into the house, he gently tugged her away from there. He started to lead her towards the beach where the pack was waiting for them. Seth and Leah Clearwater were there with their mother, and Bella felt her heart pulling towards them. She couldn't imagine losing Charlie now; especially since they were slowly starting to become close again. She felt herself let go of his hand and started to head towards the Clearwaters. As she approached them, she saw that Leah had positioned her brother behind her; almost like she was protecting him from her. She kept her head up strong, fought back the tears and looked towards Bella, then towards Jacob. She whispered something to her mom, and then walked towards Bella. Bella cleared her throat, and then moved her shoulders back. "I'm sorry for your loss," she said to Leah. Leah gave her an inquisitive stare, and then softened the angry look in her eyes.

"Thank you..." she seemed more vulnerable than she let anyone know on. "Look...you are probably a good person and all...so I should warn you. Jacob could just step up and leave you," she warned, "I was dating Sam Ulely...and then out of nowhere...my cousin cheats on her fiance with him...next thing I know I'm alone...so just be careful ok?"

As much as Bella wanted to stand up for her relationship, she suddenly felt a tinge of worry hitting her. "I'll be careful," she just said, trying think that she was just being nice to her because of the really recent loss of her father. "If you ever need anything..." she started, and Leah suddenly smiled.

"Thanks..." she said, and then out of nowhere she had a snarl on her face as Jacob approached her. Her body began to shake.

"Bella...you need-," Jacob started to shout a warning.

"What is with men telling girls what they need to..." suddenly she gripped her stomach in pain. Bella knew that she must be in the beginning phases of turning into a wolf. Bella started to push Leah towards the forest away from people. She couldn't believe this was happening right now. "God.."

"Bella...she is starting to phase," Jacob warned once more.

"Jake...you are agitating her..." suddenly the disgusting sound of bones crushing and insides squishing went throughout the forest and Leah was replaced a big wolf. She was howling in pain, and a group of wolves appeared to try and calm her down. "Leah!" Bella called out, and Leah found herself starting to calm down. She slowly trotted over towards Bella and Bella met her halfway. She wasn't afraid of Leah in this form. Bella reached her hand out and slowly ran her hand over Leah's head. She wined softly, and as gently as she could moved her muzzle down in between one of Bella's shoulder blades.

"Bella...this...this never happened before," Jake whispered as Leah slowly calmed down. Sam went back to his human form, and approached Leah.

"Its going to be ok Leah...you can turn back to your human form," instead of soothing the girl, she just growled at her former boyfriend. Being around Bella and Jacob seemed to calm her down. "See if you can get her to transform back...with he rate she is going she'll be able to go to her father's funeral tomorrow..." Jacob did a double take; he couldn't believe it. It took him and Embry the longest time to get used to being around people, and yet Bella being here with Leah had managed to calm her down. Maybe all this time Sam was wrong; Jacob could have had Bella near. He was irritated, but he knew that he had to focus on keeping Leah calm and Bella safe.

Bella started shed her jacket, and threw it on the ground. "Whenever you are ready Leah, you can come back. Slowly but surely, Leah started to morph back into being a human. "Hey....you pervs, turn away until she gets decent. The boys turned around, and left all except Jacob. Bella wrapped the jacket around the girl and saw that she was now taller than Bella. The jacket which was normally huge on Bella, was barely enough to cover her.

Leah hugged her tightly, and whispered to her, "I was wrong about Jacob..." before Sam reappeared. "I don't want to talk to you..." she growled.

"Calm down," Sam said in his Alpha voice. Leah instantly calmed down, and she wondered what the hell was going on. "Come on...lets get you to your house. Jacob, I know that you don't want to leave Bella...so let Mrs. Clearwater know that Leah isn't feeling well, and that we are taking her home," Jake nodded his head, and saw Leah looking at them solemnly before Sam and Embry led her away from them. Bella was wondering what the newly found werewolf had meant when she said that she was wrong about Jacob. She just shrugged her shoulders, and felt Jacob wrap his arm around her.

Hours later when Bella was at home, she was still thinking about what Leah meant. She paced around her room just thinking about the things going on in her life. She had a feeling that Jacob wasn't telling her something. What could it possibly be? The phone ringing got her mind off of her predicament and she answered it. "Hello?" she questioned.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob's voice appeared on the other line.

She smiled as she heard him, "Hey Jake..." he noticed the odd tone in her voice, and he knew that something was bugging her. He wished that she would just come to him alone; he didn't want to force her to tell him when things were up just because he imprinted on her. He didn't want to feel like he was controlling her like Edward did. "What's up?" she asked as she laid down in bed.

"Just wanted to hear your voice for a little before I had to go on patrol. Everything ok?" he questioned after a moment.

"Yeah...I'm fine," she murmured.

"Well...okay..." he said to her. "I'll be patrolling around your area so...I'll make sure that you are safe ok?" she sighed into the phone, "I love you Bells..."

"Love you too," she yawned into the phone.

"Get some sleep honey," he said, and he hung up the phone. He put the phone back in its cradle, and bit his lip still worrying about Bella. He sighed, and went to go check on his father. His father was soundly sleeping in his room, and Jacob felt a stab of nostalgia; he wished he could just be normal sometimes. He loved being strong; he loved being a wolf, but he also missed the human aspect of life. One day soon he knew that he was going to accomplish that for himself, and give Bella the life that she deserves. He walked outside and headed towards the woods so he could wolf out.

As he finished his transformation he heard a lot of thoughts going through his head. _Leah? _He questioned.

_Sorry_, she replied,_ still getting used to the whole everyone knows everything part of this_. She sounded so depressed, _Just rub it in my face now..._she snarled back at him.

_I'm sorry about this Leah...I really wish you didn't have to go through this..._Jacob couldn't help but remember what he and the rest of the pack went through.

_I know..._she replied, and suddenly responded with, _When are you going to Bella that you imprinted on her?_

_I just...I just don't want her to think I am forcing her into this. Things with her bloodsucker ex didn't ever go well; I just..._

_Don't let her think about it; it will just make her paranoid....as hurt as I am over what Sam and Emily did...you did it without hurting anyone...so you got my respect. Just let her know ok?_ And with that last word of advice she was back to her human form. It was just him alone in the forest. As he began his patrol he began to think about if he should tell Bella about his imprinting on her or not....

_Sorry to leave it on such a weird note, I'm nervous about posting this, because the characters are slightly OOC, but whatever. I hope you all enjoyed, and let me know what you think. As per request of Aislynnrose2010, I had Leah trying to help Bella, and continue to. If there is anything y'all would like to see or predict what will happen next let me know. Anyways, happy reading y'all! -Matt_


	5. Chapter 5

Bella Swan woke up with the feeling of being refreshed. She found herself humming as she began making her bed. Even though things weren't the best at the moment, she knew that things were going to be better. Her addictive nature that she had gotten used to was slowly starting to dissipate. With Jacob's help she was slowly making friends on the rez, and she even began to start making friends at school. She grabbed a hair tie and tied her chestnut colored hair back. She clicked on her alarm radio, and started to blast whatever was on the radio. When she was in zombie mode, she had no drive to do anything; she hadn't done anything except eat, sleep, and shower when she wasn't on autopilot.

Bella started to clean her room, and found herself happy; she no longer thought of herself broken. There was a knock on her door, and she bounded lightly over to it. She opened it up and found Charlie on the other side. "Hey…" he said reluctantly. She knew that he was worried that this was just another small insignificant phase of her being happy; she hadn't done much to prove otherwise that she was happy to be back in Forks.

"Hi Dad," she said, tucking back a fallen strand of hair behind her ear. "What's up…is my music too loud?" she questioned, looking back towards her radio.

"No…no its fine," he said, "I was just wondering what was going on…"

"I'm just cleaning my room…was thinking about going to see Jacob today," she said, her mood brightening at his name.

"I'm so glad to see you happy again Bells…" suddenly Charlie wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around her father, feeling comfort in his embrace. "Well have fun with Jacob today alright?" he questioned. Bella smiled and saw Charlie smile before heading back downstairs. She found herself humming once more, as she finished cleaning up her room. She took a shower, and then got ready to go down to La Push. She reached for one of the phones, and dialed Jacob's number.

"Black residence," Jacob's voice appeared on the line. She frowned as she heard the exhaustion playing out in his voice. "Hello?" he questioned.

"Hey Jake…" she said brightly.

"Hey Bells," she could tell that he was grinning, "What's up?" he questioned.

"Well…I was going to see if you wanted to do something-," she started, and could tell that he was going to say something, but she decided to stop him before he could agree enthusiastically like he normally he would. "But you sound really tired,"

"Nuh uh Bells," he said, "I don't care how tired I am….I always want to see you," he said with a laugh.

"Are you sure Jake?" she questioned, "I don't want you to overextend yourself,"

"Don't worry about it too much ok?" he questioned. "Do you want me to come get you?" he asked.

"No I'll drive out," she said, "why don't you get some rest before I get there?" she could envision him rolling his eyes. "If you do I'll make some chocolate chip cookies…" that was usually what made the young werewolf bend to what she wanted.

"That was low Bells," he said with a chuckle; and it turned into a yawn. "Maybe I'll take a quick nap," he said, "See you soon?" he questioned hopefully.

"Yeah, see you soon Jacob," she whispered. She hung up the phone, and headed down the stairs. She was glad that she got Jacob to rest for a while; she wished that she was able to get the others to relax more as well. When she went downstairs, she heard the sounds of a football game coming from the TV. "Dad…do you want anything to eat?" she questioned as she started to gather ingredients for her special chocolate chip cookies for Jacob.

"No thanks Bells…what are you doing?" he questioned, momentarily tearing his eyes off of the TV screen.

"Just making some cookies for Jacob and Billy…" he looked at her and saw the huge amounts of ingredients she was collecting.

"Are you feeding a football team or something?" he joked lightly.

"Yeah…you can say that," she said with a chuckle. She made the cookies as fast as she could, and got a tin for them. "I'll have my phone if you need me," she called over her shoulder. She got into her beast of a truck, and headed towards the border into La Push. The closer she got to the border, the happier she felt. As she pulled in, she saw Quil and Embry leaving the house.

"Hey Bella!" Quil called out. "Loverboy is passed out on the couch," he said, opening up the door for her. "You know you could come hang out with us.."

"Thanks for the invite you two…" she said, "but I think I will just have to give you guys a rain check," they pouted, but let her pass. She walked into the house, and saw Jacob passed out on the couch. He was hiding how exhausted he truly was. She shook her head, and placed the tin on the counter. She walked into his room, and saw it was a mess. She started to clean up his mess, and heard him shift on the couch. Bella walked over towards him.

"Bells…" Jacob murmured, sleepily. "When did you get here?" he questioned, starting to sit up.

"A little while ago," she murmured, as he reached out a hand. She took his hand, and pulled her on top of him.

"Much better," he grumbled sleepily. "What do you want to do?" he questioned, opening up his eyes. She closed her eyes, and felt her breathing deepen. "Bells…we don't have to.." she pressed a kiss to his lips, silencing him. "Bells…"

"It's alright," she murmured. He nuzzled his head into her neck, and sighed. "I promise Jake.." she yawned. His eyes closed, and felt her breathing lighten. "Jake…get some rest please…" she whispered. He nodded his head, and drew her in closer. Once she had settled in his embrace, Jacob began to wonder what would happen if he did let Bella know the whole truth…would things be the same? Would things be better if she knew? Suddenly he saw Bella's eyes on his, "Jake…what's wrong?"

"Bella…" he murmured, biting his lip. "There's something we have to talk about…"

"Ok…" she said, a little bit worried now.

"There's something that werewolves do…its called imprinting," he started to explain, "It is when the werewolf finds sudden love and devotion for the person they imprinted on.." he was seriously becoming nervous, "but…in my case, I loved you so much already…"

"Are you saying that….that you imprinted on me?" she questioned.

"Yeah…I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want to push you away Bells…" he murmured tearing his gaze from hers. "You didn't need a boyfriend when it happened,"

"Oh…Jake…I'm so sorry," he looked down at her in surprise.

"For what?" he questioned softly.

"You were holding that for a long time…and I was just being miserable….I'm sorry," she whispered, molding her body against his.

"Things are better now," he promised, "so much better," he felt as if the whole world was lifted from his shoulders. His smile grew, and he felt content once more. Bella smiled too, "This…this bond is stronger than marriage…you are my one and only Bells," he stiffened, and she just snuggled into him.

"You healed my shattered heart…and made it so much stronger. I love you so much Jacob; and I'm not going anywhere," she promised, and Jacob felt love swarming inside of him. He ran a hand through her hair, and she looked up at him. He placed a kiss on her lips, and he was instantly wide awake.

"Come on Bells…" he said, sweeping her into his arms and launching himself onto his feet. "Let's do something!" Bella laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Anything…"

"Jake…" she sighed, "you really need to get some rest,"

"Bells…" he started with a sigh.

"We can do something later…I promise, but please…sleep for a little while," he frowned, but finally sat back down on the couch.

"You sure?" he questioned, still feeling the exhaustion in the back of his mind.

"Yes I am sure," she said snuggling into him. He smiled and laid down bringing her with him. He liked having her close again; he felt relieved. He wasn't worrying constantly, but he just missed the closeness. He smiled and contently closed his eyes.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it sucks its because I was sick writing and typing this out…anyways, let me know what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you so much for all the loving reviews! I have a laptop now, so I will try and update more often! Anyways, hope you enjoy!_

For the first time in a long time, Bella Swan slept in. There wasn't any school for either her or Jacob. They had made plans to hang out before the Cullens could co me and try visiting her again. She had managed to successfully avoid them every opportunity they tried showing up. Jacob Black had come over to surprise his girlfriend by showing up early for once. A part of him was worried about violating the treaty, but since his imprint was involved, he thinks it overruled that part of the treaty. Charlie had let him in before having to go to work. The werewolf smirked as he approached her room. He could hear her deep breathing signaling she was asleep still. He sighed; he had planned on surprising her by kissing her softly on the lips, but he backed away from her door.

Jacob wasn't sure how she was going to handle that. She may be ok with him imprinting on her, but she still seemed fragile at times. He shook his head; she couldn't be that mad for him surprising her. He opened up the door, and saw her sleeping peacefully. He walked over to her, brushing the strands of hair from her face. He pressed his lips gently on her forehead, and she murmured, "Jake," he looked down, and saw she was still half a sleep. He smirked, and ghosted his lips over hers. Her eyes opened up; she looked surprised, but happy. "Hey…" she said surprised. Then she realized her predicament, "What are you doing here?" she questioned, "I look-,"

"You look adorable when you first wake up," Jacob interrupted, crawling onto the bed with her.

"Jake!" she laughed, as he managed to fit onto her bed. Before she could say anything more, he had his arms wrapped around her body. She found herself pushing herself closer to his warmer body. He let out a content sigh; as much as he envisioned him and Bella together, it was still surprising him that she wasn't drawing away from him. "I can't believe you are here this early," she commented laughing lightly.

"I wanted to surprise ya," he whispered. She looked towards her clock, and saw that it was only seven.

"Jake, did you patrol late last night?" she questioned. He shrugged his shoulders, and rubbed her shoulder with one of his big hands. "Jake…" she whispered, seeing that he was trying to distract her. "You need to rest," she tried, but he just pressed a kiss to her lips. "J-," he silenced her with a kiss. She let out a sigh, "I'm not going to win this one am I?" she questioned, and he shook his head. "Well…I'm going to go make us some breakfast," he didn't want to let go of his girlfriend. She pressed a kiss onto his lips, and managed to wriggle out of his grasp. "Get some rest; I'll wake you up when breakfast is ready," he rolled his eyes, before closing them for a moment. Bella smiled; glad to see that her boyfriend was resting comfortably.

Bella walked down the stairs, and headed towards the kitchen. She started to hum as she pulled eggs, bacon, and some bread. It wasn't much, but she knew that Jacob would appreciate anything that she was doing for him. She heard footsteps coming behind her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Jake…I thought I told you-," she said, turning around preparing to force her boyfriend back to resting on the couch. She dropped her frying pan, and found herself at a loss of words. After she was able to find her voice, she whispered in a deathly tone, "What are you doing here? Are you insane?" she whispered sharply.

"We need to talk-," Edward started.

"No…get out!" she whispered. Before she could say any more, Jacob was storming down the stairs. "Jake…" she said desperately. His whole body had begun to shake, and she was able to run over to him. As soon as she was at his side, he slowly began to calm down.

"What the hell are you doing here bloodsucker?" he managed to get out without growling. "It should be obvious by now that you aren't welcome here," he knew that this particular vamp could read minds, so he thought about when he imprinted on Bella, and her accepting them being a couple. Edward looked so broken; there really wasn't any chance of him and Bella getting back together.

"Edward…please…just go," Bella sighed. Edward knew that with this mongrel here, he wouldn't be able to try and draw her away from him. He stormed off, leaving Bella and Jacob alone in the house once more. Jake wrapped his arms around her, drawing her in close. The smoke detectors went off, and Bella groaned. She quickly pulled out of his embrace, and started a run for the kitchen. Before she could take the skillet that was currently on fire; Jacob had grabbed it. He threw it in the sink, and ran some water over it.

"Bells…" he whispered, drawing her in very close. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you," as he inhaled her scent. She was terrified, and Jacob was going to do everything he could to calm her down. "I'm going to get you to La Push; you'll be safest there," he promised. She pulled away slightly, and he looked down at her.

"I don't think he will be coming back today," Bella whispered.

"Bella…do you want him to come back?" he whispered softly, pulling away. She shook her head no.

"Let's go," she whispered. He grabbed her hand, trying to reassure himself that she wouldn't leave him. "Jacob…" she murmured as he grabbed her car keys.

"Bella its fine," he murmured, opening up the passenger door. He helped her into the car, and closed the door. He took a deep breath, and tried to calm himself down. Bella was just in shock, he thought to himself. Jacob went into the driver's side, and smiled lightly at Bella. He started up the car, and started to head towards the La Push Border. Jacob reached his hand out and she took it. "It's going to be ok Bella…I promise,"

"I know…I trust you," Bella whispered, snuggling closer to him.

"Bells…you know that I love you," he whispered, "I'm not going to leave you, you know that right?" he questioned.

"I know that Jake," she whispered. "I only said that because I wanted you to get some rest," she sighed.

"Bells…you almost get kidnapped, and you are worried about me losing sleep?" he questioned chuckling lightly. "Bells…I'll be fine," he said. He found himself feeling safer when he finally crossed the border. He started to slow down the car; he wasn't feeling too well.

"Jake, are you alright?" she questioned, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head to clear it. "Jacob its time to let me drive," said in a stern voice.

"No Bells," he mumbled, "I'm alright…" he said as the truck came to a stop in front of his house.

"Let's get you inside," she whispered, after he turned off the car. "Jake…please don't fight me. You are exhausted; and since having the Werewolf thing going on…"

"I…I know…" he mumbled. He couldn't help but worry about his imprint. In between school (when he went), patrolling, and just watching over Bella; he didn't have much room for sleep. He gave her a sheepish look, and she took a deep breath. "I still have to talk to the pack…maybe Sam will-,"

"No…what you need to do is get some sleep," she said in a demanding voice. "Then we are going to have lunch,"

"Bella…if that Bloodsucker is just randomly breaking into people's houses then the pack needs to know," Jacob said just as demandingly. "You and possibly other people could be in danger-,"

"Well…I'm going to stay at your house," she whispered, as she finally managed to get him into his house. "And I will call Quil and he can talk to Sam about what happened. The rest of the pack can go ahead and patrol if they deem it necessary while you rest," she murmured. "I can't have you be hurt because of me…" she mumbled. He felt his resolve crumbling, and he let out a sigh. "Please Jake…" she mumbled. He sighed; Sam would understand…he hoped.

"Alright Bella," he sighed.

"Only a few hours…I promise," she said. He yawned loudly, and stretched. He padded towards his bed, and laid down on it. He knew that Bella wasn't lying when she said that she wasn't going anywhere. With his heightened senses, he was able to smell Bella in the other room. As much as he would prefer that she was lying next to him, it would have to do.

_I'm sorry y'all! I've been having some hard times __ Yes I'm aware, its no excuse…but still. If you all want anything to happen let me know, and I will try and incorporate it in this story. Thank you :D_


End file.
